fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dangan Ronpa: Joy and Sorrow
Dangan Ronpa: Joy and Sorrow is the third game in the Danganronpa series, with a new group of 16 students in the game. Story *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Free Time Events Gameplay The player takes control of Victoria Lockheart, and the game is divided into 2 halves for each chapter: Daily Life and Deadly Life. Daily Life During this mode there are either cutscenes with characters or free time where you can simply wander around and spend time with other characters. Each character has at least 3 free time events, and spending time with them may give you either Skills or Skill Points to use in Class Trials. You can also give them gifts from the MonoMono Machine (which are purchasable with MonoMono Coins that are scattered throughout areas in the game), which gives you a higher chance of getting a skill/skill point. Deadly Life Sometime during the Daily Life, the characters will find the corpse of another student, initiating Deadly Life, which is split into two modes. Investigation Victoria must find evidence and testimonies in order to use as Word Bullets in Class Trials. There is no time limit, and ends when Victoria finds everything she can. Class Trial During this mode, the surviving students must deduce who the culprit is using the evidence they found during the Investigation, with several minigames. Before the trial starts, Victoria can make various preparations, such as reviewing her Word Bullets, equipping Skills, etc. Victoria will have an Influence Gauge (the equivalent of Health Points) which will cause a Game Over if fully depleted. She will also have Skill Points (default 15 SP) which are used to equip skills. The minigames are as follow: *''Nonstop Debate:'' Several characters will give statements one after another without pause, and statements will have yellow Weak Points. The player must hit one of these weak points that is contradicting by aiming the crosshair with the left control stick and choosing (with L and R buttons) the correct Word Bullet, and shooting with X. Hitting the wrong weak point or using the wrong Word Bullet will give damage to Victoria's Influence Gauge. *''Nonstop Consent:'' It works similarly to Nonstop Debate, but instead of yellow Weak Points, there will be blue Weak Points, which Victoria must back up with her Word Bullet. Again, hitting the wrong weak point or using the wrong word bullet will damage the Influence Gauge. *''Rebuttal Duel:'' Sometimes, another student will try to prove your statement as incorrect, in which a Rebuttal Duel begins. The player must choose the correct Word Sword (effectively the same as Word Bullets) and slice through the other students statements using the touch screen until the other student's Inluence Gauge is depleted, then present their arguement on why the the other student is wrong with the correct Word Sword, and the end is the only part where a specific sword matters. Some statements are angled, and the player must hit them in a cross. *''Megaton Punch (new):'' Sometimes, a student will attempt to prove you wrong, but in a different minigame. A whack-a-mole-esque game initiates, and the opponent replace the moles, The player must aim the Word Hammer at the moles then press and hold O. Holding it longer will increase damage dealt, though it loops back and forth. Once the opponent gets low influence, a large mole of him/her will appear with smaller ones surrounding it. The player must destroy the smaller moles, then present their arguement on why the the other student is wrong with the correct Word Hammer, and the end is the only part where a specific hammer matters. *Rhythm Shot Battle (RSB): Sometimes, another student will refuse something, such as admitting they're the culprit. When this happens, a Rhythm based minigame will occur where the screen is split into four by a large X, with the student's "shielded heart" in the center. From each corner of the screen, an X, O, Square, or Triangle will appear moving towards the heart, which indicates what button to press when said button arrives before the heart. The character will also give statements, which must be destroyed before they dissappear whilst keeping in rhythm to deplete your opponent's influence gauge. Once the opponent's shield is destroyed, they will give a final statement which must be destroyed with the correct Word Bullet. Characters Category:Mature Games Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Danganronpa Games